


花房

by Aaainam



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaainam/pseuds/Aaainam
Summary: 架空花街paro
Relationships: Tsunashi Ryuunosuke/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

「樂，過來這裡。」

從和室的角落，有個男孩聽命彎著身體膝行至屋內太夫的身邊。

「明日，我就要出嫁了，和你的緣分，也就只到今日了吧。」

太夫柔若無骨的手指，捏起了男孩的下巴。他們望著彼此，男孩不禁想問，如果太夫是要出嫁，又為何愁容滿面，眼眶裡盡是淚水？

「我知道，不久之後，樂也會爬到我的這個位置上。」太夫憐愛地說。「在我身邊的這些『振袖新造』裡面，你最惹人疼愛，讓人想把一切都奉獻給你。可是……」

樂咬住自己的下嘴唇，他的眼睛也漸漸變得濕潤。不知道是因為要和如此溫柔美麗的太夫分離，內心不捨，或者單純只是看到太夫的眼淚，讓他也忍不住感到悲傷。

「你到現在都不喜歡這裡，對吧？你正在想，我說的這些話，又有什麼意義？」太夫將男孩擁入懷中。「樂，我希望你記得，人只有接受自己的身分，才能如願以償。唯有如此，你才可能在這裡得到幸福。」

「從今以後，你不再是樂，你是『花房』。」

又夢到了以前的事情，這陣子總是做這些充滿往事的夢。

不知道是真的睡著了，或是根本就沒醒。剛來到「這裡」沒多久的時候，樂也很常做夢，夢裡的自己蹣跚走到了一處刑場旁邊，站在一群吆喝著看熱鬧的人裡面，這個夢總是沒有結尾，每次有人被推上刑場，他就醒了。

大概是聽見了他的動靜，禿推開拉門，從隔壁房間走進來準備替他洗浴。這一個禿的名字是環，力氣比較大，本來是在做粗活的，後來被提拔上來。

另一個年紀大一點的，叫作巳波，就是正在開窗戶的那個。外面突然下起雨來，樂躺在被褥上，懶懶地看巳波伸出細瘦的手臂，拿竿子把木頭窗板撐起來，以防雨水潑入。

他們沉默而迅速地開始工作，就像樂以前和另外一個禿一起侍奉前任太夫一樣。環用帶子挽起和服袖子，過來替他脫下穿著睡覺的衣服。樂的肌膚暴露在秋日的空氣中，起了薄薄一層疙瘩，在夕陽的輝映下，閃爍著金色的冷光。

樂把自己浸在熱水裡，雖然被交代過洗過熱的水會讓皮膚變得粗糙，但樂不想放棄一天中唯一感到放鬆的時光。環會替他擦洗身體，但不能使用刷子，原因同樣是會傷害肌膚，所以環必須用雙手，輕柔地、反覆拿布沾水，替他擦拭肩頸。

在騰騰熱氣中，環的額頭也冒出了汗水。他取過棉布巾替樂吸乾水分，巳波這時候拿著胭脂色裏衣進來，在他替樂披上之前，他彎下腰跪坐在樂的面前，等著樂把雙腿張開，讓他從樂那個用來取悅客人的後穴取出香囊。

香囊的紅線因為洗澡水的緣故，貼在了樂的大腿內側。巳波用指尖捏住那條線向外拖，香囊一經拖出身體，浴室裡立刻充滿馨香氣息，不須再掏洗過後穴，今夜的準備便完成了。

樂走回房間，此時已經入夜，華燈初上，京城最熱鬧的區域，男人們恨不得日夜流連的地方，也就是最大的風化區「中之島」。如同其名，被政府默許的花街位在一座島上，四周由人工河圍繞起來，除了貨物進出的後城門以外，正門只為迎客送客而開。

每逢傍晚與清晨，中之橋便會降下與收起。除了前來群歡作樂的客人以外，沒有任何妓子、妓女可以離開這裡。又因為中之島是法律默許的灰色地帶，一般並不會有警察巡邏，這裡即便是穿著制服的人，也全都是尋芳客。

「軍官大人，您有喜歡的嗎？和小的說一聲，馬上替您安排好。」

「軍官老爺……這裡有些罕見貨色，全都是漂亮的，上等的……」

十龍之介一再被招呼，讓他有些措手不及。他從未來過中之島，就連有誰邀他一起來這裡喝個茶，找幾個藝妓陪伴，他也不肯來。

他心裡慌亂的時候，就會下意識去找腰間的佩刀，但刀在門口那裡就被繳收了，現在再去摸，也只是顯得更不安而已。和他同行的另一個軍官就自在很多，御堂虎於大概知曉門道，他們這次表面上要來查一個商家大少爺的失蹤案，實際上的任務卻是要暗殺政要神宮寺秀男。

「人最疏於防備的時候，不外乎就是吃飯、睡覺、排泄、跟做愛。」虎於理所當然地說。「有家業要繼承，潔身自愛的大少爺應該不明白吧。」

虎於是沒有家業可以繼承，從小就被默許可以為所欲為的么子。從軍已經是對自己最負責任的態度了，畢竟無論他有多優秀，到頭來什麼事情也輪不到家裡的三男，不如及時行樂。

被虎於這樣調侃的龍之介沒有回話。他不喜歡這個煙花之地，光看他的表情就可以明白。這裡不是在賣春的人，就是在買春的人，龍之介對這種行為一向不齒，為了進行任務不得不到中之島來，也讓他不是很愉快。

「神宮寺人在哪裡？」龍之介問。

虎於按住他正在伸進大衣裡撈出刺刀的手。「我們得謹慎點，不要心急。」他這是真心的勸告，他們都不希望任務失敗，最後落到一個必須攬下所有罪過切腹謝罪，好讓他們的上司可以撇清關係的下場。

他們選了一間很不錯的茶屋，如同前面所述，虎於對這裡熟門熟路，龍之介雖然不情願，但也只好跟著虎於上樓去。他們已經看上一個很不錯的狙擊處，就只要等待一個適合的時間，到時候就乾乾脆脆地用一顆子彈了結了神宮寺的性命。

過了深夜，整個中之島的氣氛也變得爛醉而遲鈍。龍之介從坐席起身，斟酒的幾個女子都沒能抓到他的袖口。

龍之介走上屋頂，他壓低身姿前進，不去管虎於把風把得如何，他熟練地把狙擊槍組裝起來，槍口對準標的，龍之介趴伏在地，他優秀的視線，可以讓他大致確定他的目標正在和人做那等苟且之事。

象徵肉體衰弱的慘白後背，被性慾驅使而不停聳動，鬆弛的臀部和大腿，也服從於原始的獸性不斷前後頂弄，實在是不雅觀的畫面，龍之介在感到作嘔之前率先扣下扳機，他看見鮮血從神宮寺的腦門竄出，剛才還直挺挺的身軀，就這樣倒向榻榻米。

任務完成。

他正準備離開屋頂，卻沒想到在那個房間裡的另外一個人──龍之介想那是一個妓女，大概是這裡最高級的太夫，匆匆跑到了窗邊，試圖看清楚他的面容。

在稀疏的月光和大雨中，龍之介看見了那是一張漂亮的臉，非常白皙，眼神清純，比月光還美，是個男人。他的理性告訴他，要把這個人也一起殺掉以絕後患。

但那個人應該看不清楚他，他現在看起來不過是個在屋頂上的黑影罷了。

龍之介走下樓梯，穿回他的軍服，把槍枝拆解藏回身上。下一次他到這裡來，就是為了調查議員神宮寺秀男暗殺案了。


	2. Chapter 2

樂正在招待的貴客遭到暗殺的當時，隨著他前往茶屋迎客的巳波和環就在他們隔壁的房間，目睹了事發的經過。

巳波那時一如往常挽起和服下擺，從散落在地的琴與煙管之間，膝行到透出光亮的門縫旁邊，偷覷正在用身體招待客人的樂。

另一個禿，年紀較小的環對另一個房間傳來的淫聲浪語不感興趣，樂被客人半拖半抱地拉到隔壁之後，他就手腳並用從外面的走廊爬進房間，抓起筷子把他們吃剩的高級菜餚送進嘴裡。

巳波轉身看了環一眼，又很快回過頭去。

「請、請不要再……」

「花房哪次說過要？」

花房的入幕之賓，都曉得他和其他訓練有成的柔媚娼妓不太一樣，每次拒絕，都拒絕得那麼堅定，明明也是自己挑的客人，讓客人花費重金，請了好幾次才見上面，卻把所有客人變成好像要逼姦他的惡人一樣，總是那麼不情願。

但就是這種不情願令人心蕩神馳。太夫本來已是難以親近的一流名妓，在中之島寥寥幾位太夫裡面，要能見到花房，最為困難。原因並非花房挑剔客人，反倒是因為他不常拒絕客人的設宴，起碼願意和客人「初會」，然而他一個人畢竟時間有限，那就是擠破頭也很難見到他了。

神宮寺想起自己和花房的初遇，那時候花房還只是薄荻太夫身邊打雜的禿，年僅十歲，但麗質天生，資質出眾，閱人無數的神宮寺一眼就能看出這是世上的珍寶，他那時就醞釀要買下樂的初夜，當這個漂亮男孩子的第一個男人。

然而事與願違，和他打著一樣算盤的人比比皆是，一群男人像愚鈍的鵝一樣擠滿妓樓，拚命伸長了脖子，家財萬貫者不在話下，身分尊貴者亦悄悄由人代為競標，最後標價來到了薄荻太夫贖身金的一半，那是這個妓樓從未出現過的高價。

神宮寺那時候氣惱得不得了，他好恨這些庸俗的人，他們財大氣粗，只為破瓜而一擲千金，但他不一樣，他是見到了花房身上的潛力，他知曉花房擁有稀世罕見的「名器」，他是識貨人！

事到如今，他還是會因為自己並非花房的第一個男人而感到缺憾。而花房在正式開始接客之後立刻便補上了薄荻太夫的位置，成為中之島數一數二的妓樓──松濤樓的太夫。

神宮寺俯下臉，他先是啜吸樂身上的香氣。彷彿要將樂身邊的空氣都抽乾那樣，神宮寺的臉埋在了樂的頸間，十分用力地吸氣，發出像是一頭老牛那樣的聲音，同時，他的手也伸進了樂的下襬裡，抓住了肌理滑膩的小腿。

「讓我看看花房的腳。」說著說著，他便半坐起身，強硬地用一雙在油燈下看起來黃溜溜的手，從層層疊疊的布料裡翻出了樂的雙足。同樣都是人的肢體、同樣都是人的皮膚，神宮寺的手與樂的腳卻是天壤之別。

油燈薄薄一層亮光，讓樂的雙腳看起來十分溫暖，既柔軟，又煽情。他敏感的此處被一個懂得玩賞的男人掌握在手裡，就很不樂意，很討厭這樣在他看來不甚正常的性遊戲。

但是樂的表情和肢體愈是不樂意，把他身上那層名貴衣物，從華麗的打掛開始層層剝下，迫使他露出白嫩肌膚的趣味就愈高。

沒有男人可以對他抱持真正的憐愛之心，到了花房太夫面前，在一輪風雅遊興過後，一旦黃湯下肚．就算是再矜持的高官名士，也都只顧著扯開自己的兜襠布，急著拿那根胯間直挺挺對著天井的肉棒，當成錐子來鑿開花房被冰封著的肉體。

神宮寺秀男也是這樣奢侈的、為了征服花房，雙手奉上鉅金的男人。他年過五十，因為養尊處優而虛白微胖，但年輕的時候也是體格精實、相貌英俊，娶了嬌妻生了一雙子女。在此之前這位神宮寺大人並未展現對男娼的偏好，除了花房之外，也無人能讓他沉迷至此。

多麼美麗、多麼脆弱，他忍不住用嘴唇開始膜拜花房的雙腳，於此同時陰莖也變得硬挺，直在榻榻米上磨蹭解熱。多麼冰冷、精緻、讓人慾火蒸騰的一副名器──

聽說，有些男人喜歡玩弄女人的腳，放在手掌上緊緊握起，塞入嘴裡品嘗體會，怎麼樣都有不同滋味。神宮寺坦承，自己天生就有這種興趣，他愛女人的腳，他愛漂亮的腳，美人十年一出，美麗的腳百年難見，在這世上，只有花房的雙足，讓他甘願為之而死。

神宮寺伸出舌頭，忘神地舔吻著花房的裸足，那雙腳白皙得好像抹過粉，實則未經雕飾。修剪圓潤的指甲如同珠貝內裏，在燈光下閃爍瀅瀅水光。

骨與肉之間彈性地牽連在一起，無論如何凹折依然美麗，足底也如同初生嬰兒一般肌膚滑嫩吹彈可破，神宮寺用唇舌去感受每處肌肉細微的顫抖，他品味過的地方，留下了一道又一道濕淋淋的口水痕跡。花房偏著臉用寬大衣袖擋住燈光細細啜泣，他又不喜歡被男人舔腳、又不能逃，癢得要發狂還心中作嘔，只想快點結束這場折磨。

神宮寺在外面是下議院的議員，在這裡卻像狗一樣，要把花房的全身都舔遍了才滿足。

巳波端坐在門外，看客人的頭在花房大張雙腿之間起起伏伏，骯髒的水聲接連不斷，巳波沒在看客人，他看花房腳趾在榻榻米上抓撓似有快感，又看他身體偶爾細微痙攣，花房轉過頭來和他對上視線，像諒解他的偷窺，又像要他不要繼續看。

──他以後也會這樣接客嗎？巳波大睜的雙眼，映照著被客人扳開兩腿插入後穴，恣意姦淫的花房。早些時候還在教導他詩詞、棋藝的那張嘴，經心塗抹的胭脂糊到了臉頰。

「巳波覺得花房太夫喜歡做愛嗎？」不知何時來到了巳波身邊的環於是問。「他都不像其他人那樣發出很甜、很高的聲音，也不會說客人很棒，幹得他很舒服，還要之類的。」

巳波搖了搖頭。

他正想和環說些什麼，就看見客人的身體倒到了花房太夫身上，頭上破了一個血坑，但下半身卻還在花房裡面挺動，一下一下地操幹個沒完。

恩客之一就這樣在他的身上斷氣，樂本來以為其他客人會避諱這件事情暫時不請他過去，卻沒想到隔天還是有個熟客在中之島擺宴，要他作陪。

松濤樓的忘八下午時來他的房間同他說話，這個男人當初買下樂的時候花了五十兩，要不是人販子跟他說這是今早才剛從僕人身邊拐來的好人家公子，他才不會出這種價。不過幸虧他有眼光，現在樂的贖身金，已經要比神宮寺秀男十年份的薪水都要更多了。

「今早，官府那邊過來看看現場，把東西都收去之後，還說要找你過去問話。」忘八一邊窺伺著樂的表情，一邊小心翼翼地和他的搖錢樹說明事情的經過。

「我問那些軍官老爺說，能不能在這裡問話就好呀？不然你大老遠地到他們官廳去多累啊。」

「我不介意去官廳一趟。」

「哎呀花房，我想也是，那我便跟他們說，請他們來這裡問話。」

「我說我不介意去官廳一趟。」

這下子忘八反而把驚訝都堆到臉上了。「現在這時局，外面可是亂七八糟的啊。」

「雖然中之島有中之島的規矩，沒付清贖身金不能離開，但是外面也有外面的規矩。再說神宮寺大人是我的恩客，死得不明不白也很是可憐，有損松濤樓的名聲。」

樂把忘八說服下來，說願意去外面給官廳問話，當神宮寺大人這個案子的證人。

忘八不好挑剔他，樂以前還小的時候是有逃過，但後來也沒出過什麼差錯，現在去翻舊帳，只顯得他怕可以給他掙錢的太夫出逃。而且他還怕樂又要像薄荻太夫那樣早早地讓人贖身出嫁，這樣他就虧大了。

在此之後又隔一日，樂起了個清早，他很久沒見到早晨的日光。巳波和環也陪他早早醒來，洗浴是一如往常，但昨夜掏洗客人的餘精後，夾在後穴裡，要把後穴調教得香軟的那個香囊沒有取出，要這樣放到晚上。

巳波捧著素色長襦袢進來替樂穿上，外罩菖蒲紫長著，多年未做男裝打扮，樂連穿著男裝應該如何行走，都略顯遲疑。

但為了保護他那雙異常美麗的腳，他不需要自己走路。門邊的禿踮起腳尖，把一件打掛披到花房太夫的身上蓋住頭臉，接著由遣手將他揹起，與其他遊玩了一夜的客人一起，要趕在中之橋收起之前離開中之島。


	3. Chapter 3

「看外面的天色，再過不久就要下雨了吧。」

御堂虎於抬起頭來望向十龍之介身後的那扇窗戶。和整日心不在焉的他相比，十龍之介從早上就開始工作，頭也不抬，和以前還在軍校的時候一樣，樸素而勤勉，虎於一度覺得他很無趣，直到他某日得知了一個龍之介的秘密。

雖然說是祕密，但事主本人並沒有要隱瞞的意思，而且虎於知道這件事情的時機已經很晚了，是在畢業典禮上。

那天，時任陸軍大臣的八乙女宗助受邀前來觀禮，他們幾個成績前幾名的學生站在前排，虎於當時親耳聽見八乙女說出「……家族內有第二人獲此陛下恩賜軍刀榮譽」，還在想前六名的畢業生裡，並沒有叫做八乙女的人，沒想到龍之介就是他的兒子。

「有沒有改姓，我不是很在意。」後來龍之介是這麼跟虎於說的。「聽說八乙女先生本來有個兒子，或許他和夫人心裡還是掛念著他吧。」

龍之介說得不清不楚，虎於也就當成那個兒子已經過世了，這個話題沒必要再繼續下去，畢竟他也不感興趣。只是當時虎於還以為，他們兩人受有「軍刀組」這樣的榮譽，加上各自的家族背景，日後必定一帆風順。

卻沒想到他們現在待在這裡，任務機密性高，又不輕鬆，上頭長官恣意發號施令，他們像看門犬一樣做些見不得光的事情，一旦消息走漏還可能成為代罪羔羊，實在令人唏噓不已。

「從前天開始，一接近中午就下雨。」龍之介說。「晚上也下雨。」他望著從椅子起身的虎於，虎於這時候已經披上外套，一副隨時要離開的樣子。

「你不留下來訊問證人嗎？」龍之介問。

「啊，我當然想。中之島的花魁嘛，好不容易叫到外面來，不用花費半毛錢就能見到，可是我對男人沒什麼興趣。」虎於理所當然地說。「要我說的話，還是又香又軟的女人才好。」

「……其實這應該是警察的工作。」龍之介又說，而且這次他眉頭間的皺褶又更深了。虎於看得出來，他東拉西扯，就是不想和中之島扯上半點關係。這樣生活怎麼會有樂趣呢？龍之介平常究竟有什麼娛樂呢？虎於實在覺得他很可憐。

他拍了拍龍之介的肩膀，後者的臉上仍然是那種嚴肅古板的表情，對於要訊問一個可能目擊他身影的娼妓，龍之介除了困擾以外，再沒有別的想法了。

樂趴伏在松濤樓遣手的背上，任他背著行走，從遣手的腳步聲聽起來，他們已經渡過了中之橋，池水的氣味也漸漸變得稀薄，有馬蹄聲由近而遠、由遠而近達達作響，樂抬起脖子讓披在身上的打掛自然下滑，他這時候終於得以看見中之島以外的世界。

從樂的眼睛望出去，是已經和他小時候所見完全不同的街道。中之島的附近他只見過兩次，第一次是他被賣進中之島的那天。那時天色已黑，他什麼也看不清楚，只看見很多發亮的燈籠，倒映在烏黑的池水上，彷彿在那水面下還有另外一個國度。

第二次是他差點逃出中之島的那個早晨，朝霧濃重得什麼也看不見，聽見身後的吆喝聲，他想往下跳進護城河裡，但被追出來的遣手抓住了後襟，回去松濤樓以後挨了一頓毒打，兩腿打得開開的，往後面凹折露出私處，再用紅繩吊綁起來，栓在其中一個接客用的房間裡。

那種懲罰方式，有個稱呼叫做松葉蟹。

樂受到的懲罰已經是最輕微的，那是因為薄荻太夫可憐他，替他說情的緣故。若是其他人犯了這樣的錯，管事的遣手婆會拿藥膏過來，光是蘸一點抹到陰莖跟後穴上，據說就又熱又麻，要讓人發瘋求饒，之後身體就再也離不開那種東西，一輩子都做在男人肉棒下過活的娼妓。

……遣手把他放了下來，換乘人力車，樂自己坐了進去，車子跑了起來，樂轉頭向後看，遣手站在橋邊，雙手兜在繡著店名的羽織袖子裡，就沒有再跟過來了。

之後到了官廳，官廳好像才新剛蓋好沒多久，紅牆白屋頂，整棟像是用石材砌成的一樣，樂也說不上來，只覺得洋氣。

他平日也沒少聽客人講述外面的世界，說到他不懂的事情，他們都雙目放光，講到最後，每個人都和他保證之後要帶他出來。

他是籠中鳥、池中魚，只有他們有本事救他離開那裡。

樂在一個年輕庶務官的指引下，在偌大官廳裡拐了好幾個彎，才進到一個鋪著地毯的房間，他本來以為應該會是那種陰暗的，只擺一張小桌子的地方，但這裡光線充足，從房裡的一扇小窗還可以望見外面花園裡的植栽。

他被帶到房間裡擺著的那張椅子稍作等待，庶務官離開以後，從另一扇門走進了一個比那個庶務官更年輕的男子，一身陸軍軍服，樂分得出他的軍階。

「在下陸軍少佐十龍之介，為調查神宮寺大人遇害一事，需要訊問當時也在場的證人。」

龍之介在說出這段開場白之前，已在腦中演練過無數次。但實際上見到了這個中之島的太夫，龍之介卻覺得有些錯愕，因為對方和他想像中十分不一樣，和他那個晚上見到的也不一樣。

現在端坐在他面前的這個男人穿著男裝，身上沒有絲毫脂粉氣息，一張白皙臉蛋素淨無比，唯一和時今的其他男人不同的地方是，他絲絹般柔順輕盈的銀色頭髮，在後頸之下綑成一束，按在了外披的羽織底下，龍之介不曉得他的頭髮多長。

只要走個例行程序就好了，龍之介想，還能有多難呢？把幾個基本問題問完，他記錄下來，他們就不必再見面了，他也不再會因為那個晚上的暗殺驚嚇到他，而對面前的這個人感到愧疚。

原來他還對他感到愧疚，龍之介這才明白了，他這幾天那種古怪的心情從何而來。

「你的名字是？」

「花房。」

第一次聽見他說話的聲音。龍之介的鋼筆停了下來，筆跡斷在「房」的最後一個勾起。「之前的名字呢？」

當他這麼問起，花房就垂下了眼睛，細密的睫毛低低地眨動，一語不發，好半晌才擠出兩個音節。「がく。」

「這是名字對吧，有漢字嗎？」

「……音楽的楽。」

「家族姓氏呢？」

樂陷入了更長的沉默，龍之介沒預料到在一開始便碰到這麼大的阻礙，他猜想他會不會是本來就沒有姓氏？是在中之島裡出生的？再這樣等下去，似乎也等不到結果，遂也就開始往下問了。

「請詳細描述案發經過。」

「那日神宮寺大人找我作陪，但並非擺設筵席，是故只有我與神宮寺大人二人，還有我從松濤樓帶來的禿二名。稍早時候還有其他招來的藝妓舞妓，來來往往也有一些人，但我記不清楚了。後來神宮寺大人說累了，我們到隔壁房間歇息，神宮寺大人正在興頭上，卻突然倒在了我身上。」

龍之介把他說的內容一字不漏寫下。

「我起身一看，神宮寺大人額邊有個血孔，想來可能是中彈了。那時候我就到了窗邊，看見遠方屋頂上好像有個人影，或許那就是殺害了神宮寺大人的人也未可知。」

「……這很危險。」龍之介頭也不抬地說。「明知他可能是遭到狙擊，卻到窗邊去，還看見了對方的身影……」

「我又有什麼好怕的呢，我不過是中之島的一名娼妓。」樂不急不慢地說。「請務必要將殺害神宮寺大人的犯人繩之以法，求您了。」他這時候又變得有點激動，連耳廓都發紅了。

龍之介心想，神宮寺也不過是你的客人之一，娼妓和嫖客的關係，是否真有必要為了客人懇求一個未曾謀面的人？

「您正在心裡偷笑吧。」

被樂突然這麼說，龍之介立刻否決了他的說法。「我並沒有。」

「但是您的眼神並不是這麼說的。您正在想，神宮寺大人不過也就只是我的其中一個客人罷了。」

龍之介楞了一下。「你想說什麼？」

「我沒有什麼想說的。」樂又安靜了下來，就好像他的性子本非如此，但卻有誰在他身上加了某種枷鎖，讓他不得不這麼做、讓他習慣這麼做。「只是，我也是有感情的人。」

「神宮寺大人，曾經救了我。以前……有個比我年長的振袖新造，拿熱水要從我頭上淋下去的時候，是神宮寺大人擋了下來。」樂說到這裡，身體還往前傾了一點。「是他救了我，我很感激，直到現在，都無法忘記這份恩情。」

龍之介聽完後，只是淡淡地說：「我只聽出來，一個年紀可以當你父親的男人，那時候就琢磨著以後的事情了。」

他從桌子底下拿出一個油紙包裹，遞到樂的手裡。樂接過來拆開，才發現那是他當晚穿著的胭脂色長襦袢，沾有精液和其他體液的那面朝上，樂的手捧著自己的衣服，開始不住顫抖起來。

──這個叫作十龍之介的男人正在羞辱他。


	4. Chapter 4

雖然巳波和環現在還只是禿，但因為他們被視為未來的太夫人選，跟在花房太夫的身邊，因此在其他禿和新造擠著吃午飯和梳妝的時間，他們可以待在花房太夫隔壁的房間裡，兩個人安安靜靜地用餐。

今天對他們來說又尤其悠閒，花房太夫被官廳找去問話，所以把他送出門之後，就沒人得服侍了，才藝課下午才開始。環偷得空閒，正想著要把被子再翻出來睡回籠覺，不知道為什麼，他腦中閃過一個念頭，突然就趴到了矮桌旁邊，把正在寫信的巳波嚇了一跳。

巳波匆匆把信紙塞進和服前襟裡，墨都還沒乾。「你寫信給誰？」環湊上前問。「你幹嘛都不說話？」

巳波總是什麼也不說。雖然中之島裡的人都有不打探對方背景的默契，但他對巳波真的一無所知。

環最一開始被拔升上來，從傭人成為新造候補的「禿」，只是因為花房太夫覺得他燒的熱水最好，現在熱水用不著他親手燒，反倒是每天除了要照顧太夫之外，還要學習很多技藝，環好幾次都很後悔，想著乾脆回去廚房工作算了，反正他本來被爹賣進中之島，就是要來做粗工還債的。

環在巳波那邊碰了壁，懨懨地別過頭去，心裡想著再也不要同巳波說話了，外面就傳來一陣騷動。準確一點說，是樓下。有時候一些新造起爭執或搶客人，也會在那邊吵吵鬧鬧，但今天的騷動似乎別於尋常，就連巳波也覺得不太對勁。

他們將拉門推開一道小縫，樓下氣氛還是十分喧騰，巳波雙手壓在環的肩膀上，直把環往地上按，他看見一個像是客人的男人被遣手拉住，但店內負責營運和招待的遣手畢竟都是上了年紀的女人，一下子就被他甩開。

那個男人手腳並用，蹭蹭地奔上了樓梯，眼看就要打開他們隔壁的花房的房間，幸而從後門竄進來的幾個男遣手也奔上樓梯把他制伏住，這場鬧劇才暫時告一段落。但環已經被嚇得全身發抖，還是巳波的手掌摀住他的嘴，才沒讓他叫出聲來。

這個時間怎麼會有客人？

樂回到松濤樓，已是入夜後的事情，沒有人跟著去監視他，他也乖巧地回到中之島的妓樓來了。這時候妓樓早就熱鬧起來，一樓來來往往全是客人和被客人摟在懷裡的「遊君」，有幾個男客往他這裡望了幾眼，露出不可思議的表情，其中醉得尤其厲害的那個，直接扯著遣手的衣領說要指名不久前才走上樓梯的花房。

但樂充耳不聞，他踏著焦躁的步伐回到房間，一打開房門便把手裡的油紙包裹扔到榻榻米上，衣服脫得只剩下裏衣，然後順勢縮著身體躺進自己製造出來的一團狼藉裡，連對隨後進房的巳波和環，都不打算解釋他這麼做的原因。

巳波說：「今天西園寺少爺……」

「不見。」樂乾脆地發號施令。「我誰也不想見。」

巳波又說：「西園寺少爺今天中午過後，來松濤樓要找您殉情。他帶著手槍，幸好您當時不在。他後來被帶去警局，現在西園寺家的人，應該已經把他保出來了吧。」

樂聞言翻了半個身體回來，愣愣地望著巳波。

自從神宮寺大人不幸喪生，對花房感興趣的男人便多了起來，就連那些已經習慣在其他妓樓「買花」的常客，也時不時就晃到松濤樓，想要一睹花房容顏。一般而言令人忌諱的死亡，在中之島遊廓裡卻非如此，反而給他增添了非同尋常的神祕感，因此也才有了西園寺少爺殉情這一齣。

西園寺敏行是吳服屋的三兒子，雖然被稱作少爺，但也四十多歲了，此人並未娶妻，終日遊手好閒，一得空便拿祖產來狎妓，因為出手闊綽，以及某個特殊緣故，這個西園寺少爺很受其他娼妓的喜愛，無論是遊君還是遊女，全都希望能接到他這樣的客人。

但樂對西園寺少爺，可以說是避之唯恐不及。

每次遣手婆收到引手茶屋那裡來客的通知，就得想盡辦法說服花房接客。用的理由不外乎是「少爺風評可是很好的唷，這種客人哪裡找」或是「把他錢包裡的錢全榨乾就是了」，每次花房太夫都非常為難。巳波一開始也不解，但後來他跟去服侍，他就明白了。

西園寺少爺和前去迎客的太夫初會時，舉止就像其他客人一樣，不外乎鋪張設宴、像雄孔雀一樣亮羽毛，想讓一流的名妓們看上自己，願意再有第二次見面機會，所謂「裡返」。到裡返時，他也與其他客人無異，甚至還更斯文。直到第三次見面時，西園寺少爺才暴露出他的癖好來。

「我對其他娼妓，抱持的僅僅是無聊的樂趣而已。他們的那處因為頻繁的接客，看起來都像是皺縮的爛水果一樣，我一點也不喜歡。」

他說到這裡的時候，樂還不明白他的意思。一直到西園寺少爺放下酒盞，雙手直接抓上了樂繫在身前的腰帶，樂才大夢初醒一般，對他接下來要做的事情，充滿不安與恐懼。他把他全身的衣服都剝光，用繩子綑起雙腿，樂想起「松葉蟹」的懲罰。他顧不得太夫應有的儀態，雙手扶在地上就想爬出房間。

但西園寺早就把繩子繫在他其中一隻腳踝上了。樂就這樣被蠻力拖了回來，胸口在榻榻米上磨得發紅，他的雙腿被綁住，打得很開，形似過往噩夢的姿勢讓他大受打擊，西園寺還在繩子中間加了一根棍子，也和他的腿綁在一起，這下子，樂的腿不只闔不起來，他就算人沒被綁在柱子上，也動彈不得了。

為什麼要這樣對他？為什麼不能乾脆地和他上床？做完愛之後就拂袖而去，如果真有這種客人，不知該有多好。他即便當上了太夫，可以高高在上地挑自己要的客人，也沒辦法知道這些男人的外表下，藏著怎麼樣的惡魔。

「有什麼好大驚小怪的？很緊張嗎？花房年紀還小，對什麼事情都會緊張，真可愛。就當成是在看醫生好了，每個月你們的身體檢查，中之島的醫生都會對你做這種事情吧？」

「……你對，其他的人……」樂當下不知為何，竟然決定和已經這麼厭惡的男人說上話。

「不，我就說了，我對他們的那處，又寬又鬆的肉穴根本不感興趣，所以和他們吃吃飯聊聊天就好了，連床都提不起興致上。來中之島，玩是不能不玩的，但要是三天兩頭來找花魁，家裡有再多金山都不夠花呢。」

西園寺少爺會有這種體悟，真是意料之外。

「不過，我對花房可是很感興趣。」他從隨身的皮箱裡拿出一只金屬製的東西，在煤油燈下樂看得不是很清楚，但當那個東西抵上後穴，樂立刻就明白了，他想要用那個俗稱鴨嘴鉗的東西撐開他的後穴，可是……是為了什麼？

花房太夫的額側滑下汗水，就連被迫大張的雙腿內側，也沁出了像露珠一樣的汗液。

西園寺少爺把煤油燈拿近一點，放到了樂的腿邊，在燈光的照映下，銀色的鴨嘴鉗插在左右大張的兩辦臀肉之間，只要他按下這個鴨嘴形狀的窺陰器，那個吞下外在異物的梅紅色肉孔，便會隨之打開，一股令人悠然神往的香氣飄散出來，比別的地方都更馥郁。裡頭的肉粉色腸壁，也暴露在始作俑者的目光之下，怯縮地輕顫著。

「真是艷麗，真是迷人……」西園寺少爺用品評器物一般的冷淡語氣如是說。「形狀、色澤都是一等，其他的還得插進去爽快一下才知道。」

雖說如此，但他每次絕不會這麼輕易就插進樂的身體裡「爽快」，他的玩賞雅興，總得要持續一整個晚上才足夠，聽說他喜歡插花，不曉得是否培養了他的耐性？但反正樂在西園寺少爺離開之後，沒有一次不是氣喘吁吁、差點昏厥過去的。

「我還是去見他一面吧……」樂坐了起來，他的動作緩慢，彷彿體力透支，不知道今天在外面經歷了什麼。

因為時機巧合，巳波甚至對此有了奇怪的想法，他腦中閃過花房太夫跟情人在暗巷裡幽會、盡情親熱的畫面，但想來是不可能的，他直到現在，都從未看過花房在被客人褻玩的時候射精，他一直覺得，花房就是天生的性冷感。

不然難道成為太夫之後，就能學會和客人性交卻不射精的方法嗎？巳波到現在仍不得其解。他慢吞吞地開始收拾房間，正當他把樂扔在地上的油紙包裹拆開，從裡面拿出那件紅色繻絆的時候，有張紙片夾在那裡面，掉到了他的腿上。

巳波半跪起身，想要叫住樂，但樂已經自己把衣服穿了回去，去見那個想強迫他殉情的男客了。


	5. Chapter 5

「昨天那包油紙捆起來的東西，怎麼還放在這裡？」

十龍之介疑惑地抬頭望向御堂虎於，他不知道虎於為什麼會問出這種問題，他昨日分明已經把東西還給中之島的太夫了，只見虎於從油紙包裹裡拿出幾支髮簪，龍之介雖然不是很明白，但也看得出來那似乎是上等貨。

簪子很長，看起來類似的款式有兩、三支，是玳瑁或是珊瑚製品？其中一支尤其澄亮，綴著銀色的、像是紫藤花一樣垂下的流蘇。

「你昨天拿給我的，不是這一個。」龍之介說。「你拿給我的，我已經交還給中之島的太夫了。」

這下子換成虎於露出困惑的表情了。「你怎麼會……你沒有檢查過嗎？那一包裡面，裝的應該是衣服吧，上面沾了神宮寺秀男的血，本來應該要扔進鍋爐裡燒掉的，反正這個案子也不會繼續辦下去，至於要把罪賴在誰頭上，就和我們無關了。」

龍之介默默地聽虎於說完這一長串話，他起先沒回應，後來才說：「看到沾了那麼多血的衣服，難怪他會露出那種表情。」

「怎麼樣的表情？」

龍之介放下手中的筆，他的身體稍微離桌子遠了一點，但仍然挺直腰桿，背絲毫沒有沾到椅子上，能用這種坐姿坐一整天，虎於也真的是很佩服他。

「好像很驚訝，但是又……很憤怒？」龍之介說。

那雙眼睛就這樣直直地朝他瞪了過來，雖然非常憤怒的樣子，連嘴角都明顯地撇了下去，可是看起來卻竟然有種泫然欲泣的媚態──這是龍之介省略掉的。「但他很快就恢復鎮定，所以我還以為，只是我的錯覺。」

虎於挑起眉毛，他聽龍之介的這段敘述，便能猜出事情的前因後果，以及為何太夫這麼生氣。因為那件衣服上面沾上的東西，不只是血液，還有那夜太夫和客人溫存後的「一片狼藉」吧。

那些精液和淫夜，混著潤滑用的「秘藥」，悶了一兩天的模樣、味道，先姑且不論。把這種東西交回人家手上，還是在官廳這種地方，怎麼看也非常不莊重，雖然每個人感覺不同，但不能說沒有羞辱的意味在。

「……是這樣啊。」龍之介壓低了聲音，連臉色也變得沉重。「我並沒有那個意思。」

這是十龍之介第三次踏進中之島遊廓。第一次是為了任務，第二次是裝成查案實則湮滅證據，第三次是為了把這些髮簪還給它們的主人，在這之前他絕對料想不到事情的走向。

雖說如此，以私人的身分歸還此處花魁的髮簪，要比龍之介想像得更加困難。

要不是御堂虎於堅持多一事不如少一事，再加上這件錯事確實是因為他的疏失所造成，龍之介實在不想來這個令他眼花撩亂的地方。從懂事到現在他也遇過不少大場面，唯獨到了花街便方寸盡失，只覺得像一頭栽進烏煙瘴氣的迷宮裡，遍找不到方向。

妓夫在店外吆喝招呼，張見世內搔首弄姿的遊女不斷對路過的男子投送秋波，這裡純然是男人享樂的天堂，在那些像籠子一樣的空間裡，七零八落地坐著一些女人──剩下來的都是還未被指名的。

龍之介走得極快，一點也不像是來這裡遊賞的客人，他拐了幾個彎，一邊走一邊想，自己這樣熟門熟路的，又究竟算是怎麼回事……

待他注意到的時候，這中之島內數一數二的高級妓樓松濤樓便已矗立在他面前了。松濤樓是三幢三層樓房相連接在一起的建築，從外面看過去，就是三排寬廣的格子窗，兩旁屋簷夾著兩排紙罩燈，要比龍之介一路走來見到的其他店面都更華麗。

他正打算通過大門和玄關，向店內走去時，某個熟悉的聲音叫住了他。龍之介很想裝作沒有聽見，但他的身體先一步做出反應，對著聲音的來源，龍之介行了一個軍禮。

「小笠原大人。」

「啊，這不是八乙女君的公子嗎。」小笠原擺了下手，龍之介匆匆把敬禮的手放了下來，但仍然站得挺直，即便這裡是花街，所有的男人都是平等地來找樂子的，可是他沒受到這種氣氛的薰陶，實在很難表現得和其他人一樣。

小笠原笑了起來，他伸出手拍了拍龍之介的上臂，兩個人短暫地寒暄片刻，小笠原大人今天還帶著其他賓客，全都衣冠筆挺，一身看起來就要憋死人的西服，讓他們的個子又更矮、脖子又更短，好像硬是被拉長的企鵝一樣難堪。

真難得看見這些重要人物在路上行走，中之島裡只有醫生才會坐轎子，客人全都一視同仁。龍之介內心覺得滑稽，遂也盡量不把視線放在這些人身上。可是小笠原崇光，這個脫下軍服仍然是大老粗的男人，用他的嗓門喊住了正設法離開的龍之介。

「你父親平常會帶你來這些地方嗎？」

「不。」龍之介想也沒想就脫口而出。「我今天是有要事……」

「是啊，消消下面的火，自然是大事一樁。」小笠原這麼說的時候，其他人也都笑了。「但今天，我們可不是要這樣玩的，八乙女君在兒子面前可真不老實。你倒是也和我來開開眼界。」

您們怎麼玩，都隨您們的意，龍之介此刻只有這樣的念頭。

即便心裡不樂意，龍之介還是被小笠原這股蠻纏功夫給拉離開了松濤樓，自己是否看起來像急著要進去嫖妓呢？龍之介茫茫然中這樣想，總感覺塞在衣襟裡的那些髮簪刺上了自己的皮膚，還有點發燙。小笠原人等最後來到的地方，和虎於上次帶他去的茶屋差不多，但鋪張程度可大不相同。

小笠原叫來藝者和幫間，還有幾位遊女一起玩樂，菜宴一道又一道傳了進來，擺得滿桌都是細碎的碗盤，一眼望過去琳瑯滿目，筷子不知從何夾起，三味線叮叮咚咚，歌聲咿咿呀呀，一切都好像齊備了，龍之介接過陪席遊女斟的酒，可是宴會上的氣氛，卻似乎在盼望著什麼，所有人臉上的表情，也看起來是如此。

「客人是第一次來嗎？」遊女問他。龍之介沒有回答是或否，他的這種沉默或許會被解讀成是害羞，但老練的遊女一看就知道，他這是相當麻煩的性格。

「等會兒太夫就要來了，今日是『裡返』，小笠原大人這是被太夫看中了喏。」

「太夫？」

「那是。外面的人都說是『花魁』，要從妓樓來到這裡，花魁道中要花上一個小時喏？」

遊女滿口的廓詞，龍之介聽得很不習慣。他本來講的也不是現在這個腔調，刻意把自己家鄉話的口音改掉，他和遊女在這點上是一樣的。

後來沒過多久，宴會場其中一側的紙門被拉開，在來人走進房內之前，龍之介率先聞到了一股香氣，那個香味穿越了宴會場的食物氣味、其他男人的皮膚和髮油散發出來的氣味、以及遊女的脂粉味。他的注意力現在全被吊在了那股香氣上，甚至為此聚精凝神，好像也很期待太夫入房來似的，竟然與其他人並沒有什麼兩樣。

一陣衣裳摩娑聲之後，太夫走了進來。龍之介就坐在小笠原的身旁，加上今次已是裡返，太夫又坐得比前次更近些，是故龍之介可以清楚地看見，那是花房太夫。

花房坐在離他們有些許距離的地方，從進房開始就不發一語，如果有什麼想說的，也是由他身邊的禿代為傳達，這裡的男人沒有一個人有幸聽到他的聲音。從他們那裡望過去，花房就像是人偶一樣，穿著艷麗華貴非常的太夫衣裳，又像是平安時代養在深閨的貴族女子，雙手雙腳都藏在了布料裡面，就連臉蛋也不願意露出來，用摺扇遮擋住下半臉。

他那雙冷淡的銀灰色眼睛，彷彿對這裡半個人都不感興趣，視線盡是在看房間的角落，或根本什麼都沒在看。既然如此又何必再來見客人第二面？但誰也摸不著花房的脾氣，只覺得像他如此這般高高在上、無法侵犯，就令人萌生想和他平起平坐、讓他任已撫玩的想法。

十龍之介拿起酒盞，又喝了一口。在氣氛熱絡的宴會場上，只有他和花房，什麼都不吃，什麼都不管。

小笠原崇光這時湊到了龍之介耳邊，小聲問他：「龍之介君可知道，為什麼花房太夫會取叫這個名字？」

「在下不明白。」

小笠原笑了。「嗝。就是那個，唐朝詩人白居易吧，寫一首跟花，那個什麼花有關係的詩──說是──花房膩似紅蓮朵，艷色鮮如紫牡丹。嗝。」

龍之介實在受不了他的酒嗝。

「我下次就可以看到了。」小笠原這時露出了像是狸貓又像狐狸的笑容，反正不像人。「他下面那裡到底是紅蓮朵？還是紫牡丹？嗯？」

龍之介正想，這詩應該不是這樣化用的，而且也太猥褻了。他抬起頭來想逃避小笠原的醉態，卻恰好和正被調侃的樂四目相交。

樂聽不清楚他們在說什麼，他後來沒見到鬧殉情的西園寺少爺，遣手根本不肯讓他去見，怕搖錢樹死於非命，說樂這是「因為神宮寺大人的事情受了刺激，判斷都不對了」要他快出來接客，頭腦就能正常點。

可是他哪知道十龍之介就在這裡。那麼不可一世的軍官，也是會上遊廓來消遙的嘛。他試著輕蔑地瞥視龍之介，但對方全然沒有注意到他的視線和故意為之的鄙視。

然而，偏偏在他鬆懈了的時候──

樂縮在袖子裡的雙手相互絞緊，就連雙腿也挪了挪，今天的宴會什麼時候才會結束？他不要再見這個客人第三次了，他真的討厭得要命。結果他不安的姿態，又被龍之介看在了眼裡，他真是羞憤欲死。樂和那雙金色眼睛對望，就感覺自己從肉到骨全都被看穿了，比被客人剝光看裸體還要更難受。

「又是……」

「你在說什麼呢，龍之介君。」

……又是那種快要哭出來的樣子，龍之介心想。一個中之島最高級的太夫，為什麼會有那麼乾淨、那麼脆弱的眼神？

「在下什麼也沒說。」他為小笠原斟了一杯酒。「這杯祝大人可以得到花房太夫的青睞。」

「我敬你！我敬你！」小笠原崇光站了起來，扯著嗓門大聲嚷嚷，好讓房間裡的所有人，包含樂都聽得一清二楚。

「我也敬你爹八乙女大人一杯！沒有他的照顧，就沒有今天的我！」


	6. Chapter 6

今夜的主角小笠原崇光醉得厲害，醜態畢露，不免讓十龍之介覺得這所謂的「裡返」，大概不是花房太夫自願為之的。這樣的男人見上一次就知道水準在哪裡了，又何必要再來見他一次？

龍之介一邊應付著小笠原大人，一邊悄悄注意端坐那廂的花房。花房的身後坐著兩個年紀小一點的男孩子，其中一個直盯著筵席上的料理，目不轉睛；另一個不時會和花房說上幾句話，龍之介想，如果要把髮簪還給花房太夫，應該交給這一個禿會比較妥當。

巳波早已經習慣了這種宴會場面，他從十三歲就跟在樂的身邊，到現在十五歲，也有兩年了，要不了多久他就會成為振袖新造，賣出初夜，雖然離成為太夫的日子還遠，而且松濤樓現在唯一的太夫也不過十八歲，不急著扶植第二位太夫，但巳波早已能預見未來的某日，就會輪到他面對這種場面。

之前有次花房和他說，初會雖然累人，但無論如何赴約見見客人，總比日後被遣手蒙在鼓裡好。

在這方面頗為樂觀的花房，可以說是面對再怎麼荒唐的情況都無動於衷，甚至也曾經開口教訓過在宴會上直接拽著遊女的腰性交的放蕩客人，今日卻不知為何與往常表現不同。

他屈坐著的雙腿姿勢換了又換，即便室內溫度如常，未施脂粉的脖頸卻沁出汗水，耳廓和臉頰也比尋常時候更加紅潤。巳波覺得奇怪，不時就瞥瞥樂的方向，但看他好像除了焦躁一點之外，似乎沒什麼古怪之處。

正當巳波下了這個結論時，小笠原大人突然站起來嚷了一句：「我也敬你爹八乙女大人一杯！沒有他的照顧，就沒有今天的我！」

也不知道其中有什麼緣故，樂好像受到什麼刺激，本來還好端端坐著的身體，突然不受控制地傾向其中一邊。巳波悄悄伸手向前想抓住樂的腰部，拉好樂的身體，好讓他們裝作什麼事情都沒發生，稍後再找遣手婆過來．她定會把事情處理妥當。

可是失去意識的樂，對他來說太沉了。他的手即便抓住了他的衣服，也無法將他拉回原本的位置上，最後樂逕直倒向了榻榻米，嚇得本來還在分心的環發出不小的驚叫聲。

正在那廂尋歡作樂的大部分人被環的叫聲吸引，都往這裡看了過來。這些感官麻痺、動作遲鈍的人只是愣愣地望著軟倒在地的太夫，此時他們的內心正在想些什麼呢？巳波從那些像魚一樣目瞪口呆的臉孔上什麼也看不出來，他瞪了慌慌張張的環一眼，要環跟他一起把樂抱離開這裡，但是環也不過十三歲，比他還要瘦小，根本不用期待能派上用場。

這時候應該出去把身材壯實的男遣手叫進來才對，可是遣手不在附近……

「我來吧。」

剛才還坐在小笠原身邊的那個年輕男人，不知何時已經半跪在樂的身側，那雙有力的手臂就這樣伸到樂的身體底下，把他連人帶著那堆厚重的太夫衣裳一起抱了起來。

「這附近的空房間呢？」龍之介問。

他走出宴會場後，要不了多久，好幾位舞妓便笑吟吟從另一頭走了進來。剛才因為花房厥倒而一度低迷的氣氛，也漸漸升騰起來。

茶屋的人察覺到不對勁後，應變的速度比尚且年幼的環和巳波快得多。這邊花房太夫一被換到了其他房間休息，那邊就立刻聯絡其他妓樓請他們派個花魁過來，要是花魁來不了，就讓他們身邊的振袖新造過來，務必補上空缺，得讓客人們盡興而歸、忘卻今天的這場插曲。這也是為了花房太夫好。

在松濤樓的人抵達之前，龍之介先簡單地檢查過了樂的情況。他的手一摸到樂的頸側，才發現那裡都是滑膩的冷汗，會是生病了嗎？或許是這幾日的事情讓他操煩過度了吧？

從寬大的袖口溜出的，花房太夫的手腕，握起來比龍之介想像的還要更纖細，該不會是因為沒有進食而血糖過低？雖然有這樣那樣的猜測，但龍之介把這些想法全拋到腦後，他這樣看也不可能會知道答案的，想這個又有什麼意義？

「只是昏倒過去而已，想辦法把他弄醒就是了。」龍之介對花房身邊的禿說。「茶屋的人去請大夫過來了吧？」

巳波點了點頭。眼見花房有人照顧了，他就先去把還沒從驚嚇恢復過來的環按捺住。巳波一邊哄他，一邊分神注意龍之介那裡的情況。龍之介後來就沒再碰過花房，就連稍微整理散開的和服，也是巳波做的。

大部分客人即便玩賞男娼，但因為知道對方同是男性，就也不會顧忌那些碰觸，整理個衣服更是完全不算什麼。

這或許是個不喜歡惹事生非的客人？巳波想，又或者他嫌棄他們做為娼妓身體髒，不願碰觸？他不作聲色地觀察著龍之介，而龍之介似乎沒有注意到他的目光。

巳波看見他從衣襟裡拿出一個小布包，有什麼金屬的東西閃著亮光，有那麼一瞬間巳波以為他要加害花房，但這根本沒有道理，於是他屏息等著龍之介究竟要做什麼，只見這個拘謹的男人，手指捏著從布包裡掏出來的髮簪，試圖把它們插回花房的頭髮裡。

環也發現了龍之介的舉動，他和巳波兩個人不發一語地看龍之介反覆進行那種笨拙的動作。

花房的頭髮像貓毛一樣細軟又捲，很難梳整，每次梳頭師傅都要處理很久，現在能撐起那種伊達兵庫，也是在裡面加了鐵絲撐出形狀使然。本來就是好不容易維持的髮式，在龍之介的幾次嘗試後就亂了起來。

到最後他小心翼翼地縮了手，把那幾支髮簪留在樂的頭髮上，然後好像什麼事情都沒發生一樣，和巳波以及環作別了。

「你可去了很長的時間呢，龍之介君。」小笠原調侃道。

他看似醉意當頭，但是那雙像老鼠一樣的眼睛，不只十分清醒，而且早在龍之介抱著樂離開房間的時候，便緊緊地追隨在龍之介寬闊的後背上。這兩個人是什麼關係呢？頗值得探討一番吧，畢竟在花房昏倒以前，他們還在眉來眼去的，把這宴會場上的其他人都當成不存在一樣。

十龍之介不曉得小笠原大人現在正在盤算什麼，他又喝了一口酒，這次喝得比前次要急。

他從未有過這種難以言喻的心情。花房太夫柔嫩的肌膚觸感還停留在他的手上，龍之介望向自己結著繭子的手掌心，上面因為沾附著太夫的汗液，如今仍有淡淡馨香氣息繚繞不去。

明知對方和自己一樣是男人……可是卻像是完全不一樣的生物，這個事實令他心亂如麻，驟生憐愛之情。

龍之介還沉浸在方才那奇妙的體驗中，小笠原大人就塞了一個遊女到龍之介的懷裡。他把遊女的領口在龍之介面前拉開，讓他看見那兩團迸出的酥軟胸乳。「就和你說了，得找找樂子啊。今天要是什麼都沒做，八乙女大人也會怪我照顧不周。」

龍之介被那光景震懾了，不敢直視遊女的渾圓乳房。他偏過頭去，不知該用什麼擋住，才能讓小笠原大人別再把那位遊女往他身上壓。他這般反應，讓在座的男人大感無趣，他們有些嚷著要他好好學學，另外有些則是懶得搭理這邊，已經和手邊的遊女或遊君親熱起來了。

「……龍之介喜歡花房太夫那種類型的吧。」小笠原說。

「不、請大人別再笑話在下了。」

「但如果我成了花房的熟客，你也會賞光一起來玩的吧。」

「那是……」

小笠原見他一臉疑惑，但也不打算解釋，只是笑著說：「到時候你就明白了。」


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有器物插入的描述，以及有關未成年人性行為的描述，並有暴力描述，以及捏造的性知識。

「到時候你就明白了。」

自小笠原崇光留下這番話之後，龍之介的內心時常湧現一種難以言明的情感。這種感覺從未有過，以致於他無法用任何經驗比喻。這一切對他來說都是新鮮的，包含近日總是造訪他夢境的，花房太夫的倩影。

在夢中，起初他只是遠遠地望著花房，就像在宴會上那次一樣。

要不了多久，畫面一轉，那個渾身香氣、肌膚滑嫩的花房就坐在他的身上，用那雙像是狐狸又像貓的眼睛睨著他看，什麼也不說，只是偶爾眨眼睛．還很委屈似地蹙著眉頭。

龍之介總是請他起身，但花房沒有一次真的照做，反倒是低下頭去，纖纖手指解開了龍之介的褲頭，用那兩片塗得亮汪汪的薄薄紅唇挑出龍之介的男根──接下來的內容，龍之介不忍再回想下去，他一旦腦中閃過那些畫面，就連辦公桌也坐不住，非得藉故去手淫消火不可。

可想而知，自從夢中開始出現花房太夫，龍之介的早晨要有多麼狼狽。

他每個早上一睜開眼睛，首先便感覺到陰莖漲痛難忍，掀開被子往下摸去，只見那裡果然硬熟如熱鐵，高高翹起緊貼著他的下腹，柱身血管賁張，憋不住的精液和其他淫液把他的恥毛弄得一團亂，健康的身體無法抗拒性慾的驅使，那是龍之介用再多的理性也控制不了的原始衝動。

身體對性慾的渴望倒是其次，最令龍之介憂慮的是，自己為何總是作這樣的夢？難道他也像那些嫖客一樣，對花房只有用來洩慾的念頭？

這種想法令他感到不適，如此的自覺又使他十分難堪，這些感情反反覆覆、起起落落地折磨了龍之介好幾日，到最後，龍之介對於小笠原的邀請，果真如小笠原所預料的答應了。

小笠原崇光成了中之島太夫的熟客以後，玩法自然也多樣起來。如今這個時代，遊廓早已不如江戶時期的制度森嚴，雖說大部分制度仍試圖維持得和開國前相同，以迎合客人，但規矩鬆懈仍是不爭的事實。

例如小笠原用身為軍方高層的權力，給松濤樓的忘八施壓，讓忘八同意他可以帶其他客人一同讓花房招待，也被允許了下來。

松濤樓忘八給的理由是，再怎麼說，小笠原仍然是願意在此一擲千金的客人，他實在沒有充分的理由拒絕。只是正當他還琢磨著要怎麼說服花房太夫時，花房卻自己答應下來了。

這陣子花房真是逆來順受，忘八同自己的妻子談起店裡情況的時候，有意無意地提了這句。

「唉，是因為恩客神宮寺大人的死受了太大打擊吧，真是可憐。」

夫妻倆便這樣可憐起了最近對店裡的安排十分順從的樂，並沒有察覺到樂如此安分，是因為必須對他們隱瞞內心激烈的騷動之故。

今天樂起得比平常更早，他已經一連數天都不是在習慣的時間被巳波或環叫醒，而是自己醒來。人身在花街，對時間的感覺也會變得遲鈍。客人會有這種感受，是因為歡樂的時間總是過得特別快；而娼妓們會有這種感覺，則是因為他們幾乎每天都在工作的關係。

男娼不若妓女們會來月事，因此除了新年以外，整年都沒有可以不用接客的假期可言。樂躺在床上對著天花板繼續發呆，樓下已經開灶準備午飯了吧，香味直飄上來。或許是因為最近總是想著如何離開遊廓，他剛成為振袖新造時的回憶也不受控制地被喚起。

那是他剛滿十六歲不久的事情。那年的夏天特別炎熱，但過了八月中旬也已有微涼秋意。他被遣手婆帶去見忘八，讓忘八給他取個花名，忘八沒有什麼學識，到後來還是薄荻太夫給他取了「花房」這個名字。

花房，指的就是植物的花穗，也是花簇的意思。樂聽起來是個樸素的名字，但忘八覺得很艷麗，頭頭稱道，遂也就此定了下來，向外宣傳他的初夜，亦即「水揚」。

在那天到來之前，樂還是對情事一無所知的處子。他不曾和巳波一樣觀摩薄荻和客人的性事，因為他那個時候還不願意相信自己已經是遊廓的人，哪裡也去不了，他真的對自己的未來一無所知。薄荻太夫為何總是在服侍客人入睡時關上障子門，那些奇怪的嬌聲又是怎麼回事，樂都不明白。

他在定下花名後，被遣手婆帶到一個房間裡。障子門重重關上，他沒有聽見其他遣手離開的腳步聲，好像守在了門前面，樂覺得奇怪，但他沒細想。

「花房從明日開始便是振袖新造，得跟在薄荻太夫身邊好好學習，絕對不可鬆懈，將來花房若是也成為松濤樓的紅牌，才不負松濤樓對你的栽培。」

樂捏緊膝蓋那塊布料，在遣手婆說話的時候別過頭去。他以前就常有這種表現，店裡多數人知道他以後很可能會成為太夫，都沒和他太過計較，但今天遣手婆正是為了調教他，使他對接客有一定的認知而來。以後面對客人，可不能連該溫順的時候，也像現在一樣擺這種不可一世的高姿態。

樂還在不樂意，遣手婆的一個巴掌就呼了過來，把他打得頭暈目眩，直接趴倒在榻榻米上。遣手婆雖說是中年女人，而樂是個將要成熟的少年，很有可以反抗她的力氣，但遣手婆一下子就制伏了他，還踹了他一下，全是他不聽話的懲罰。

樂扶著自己被打腫的臉，狼狽地爬起身來，眼淚也不自覺地占滿了眼眶。在他面前，遣手婆從衣袖裡拿出一根粗長的雕塑物，在燈光下黑亮可怖，樂仔細一看，那東西竟是男人生殖器的模樣，可是和他自己的比起來，要不知道大了多少倍。

「你想這是什麼東西？」遣手婆問。

樂咬著嘴唇不發一語。

「這是你撩起自己衣服下襬，就可以看到的東西。」遣手婆說。「松濤樓所有的娼妓身上，都長了這根東西，我既稱之為東西，那便表示這不是所謂陰莖、不是男根，什麼也不是，和其他妓女下面那個用來爽快的陰核，沒什麼兩樣。」

她把製成小紙片狀的潤滑密藥白塗香塞進樂的嘴裡，強迫他嚼開，再將混合唾液的白塗香抹到那個碩大男根上。

「……妓女要是不服侍客人，只顧著自己爽快就會懷孕；你們要是只顧著自己爽快，用前面這東西一夜吐精數次，要不了多久就會沒命。你說，哪個可怕？」

樂被遣手婆唬得不輕，他想起自己最近半夜都會不由自主吐精，晨起還常把浴衣弄髒，就怕得要命。

「所以啊。」遣手婆這時候叫了幾個男遣手進來，他們一左一右抓住了樂的手臂，讓樂動彈不得。當那個未經人事的私處，被遣手婆拿那根又粗又長的假物拓開來的時候，樂的雙腿在榻榻米上踢蹬，有一腳的足袋都被磨掉了。

房裡靜悄悄的，只有潮濕的水聲，咕啾咕啾，還有碰碰的踢蹬聲。男遣手拿一塊布摀住了他的嘴，小心不要擋到鼻子，否則人就昏過去了。遣手的手按得發麻，因為有很多的聲音被壓住了，要不了多久，那塊布便漸漸被褥濕，沾上了唾液、眼淚和鼻水。

處子的後穴要吞下那根東西有點困難，隨著遣手婆將這男根往樂的甬道深處裡送，便發出了像絲帛斷裂一樣的聲音，樂身下的白色浴衣也因此沾上滴落的點點鮮血。可是紀律的建立必須骤下狠手，遣手婆知道在這行業生存的道理，真正的男根，有些甚至還比這東西大上好幾吋，而男子的後穴並非天生適合用來性交的地方。

所以即便殘酷，到頭來她都是為了花房好，要經受得起初次貫通，在初夜時也才不會吃苦，以後更是可以雕琢得潤澤萬分、香氣動人，一夾一吸讓那些貴客銷魂不已，好為松濤樓賺進大把錢財。

遣手婆又依著她的經驗搗攪樂的後穴好一陣子，這孩子起先還踢她、踹她，左扭右閃要逃離那根男物，但過了一陣子，待後穴已經溫熱，濕淋淋地懂得自己吸吐來避免痛楚的時候，她聽見男遣手喉嚨吞嚥唾液的聲音，用不著她特別去看，也知道這兩個年輕男人股間約莫也是隆起一包腫在那邊，對他們自己妓樓裡的振袖新造勃起了。

這是有天賦的新造，連還需要雕琢的璞玉都不算，已經是等待裝飾串起的天然珍珠。身體才第一次容納外物，便也學會了性交的快感，在那生硬冰冷的木製男根抽出以後，還癱在榻榻米上一抖一抖高潮不止，而且前面沒射半點精液，只管流水。

曾經長久地作為遊女，見過無數世面，為樂進行「初次貫通」的遣手婆幸代很明白怎樣的孩子可以調教成器。花房才貌皆備、體質敏感，無疑能討客人歡心，唯獨他的反抗心令她擔憂。

但幸代如今已經不再為此煩惱了。她望著親手調教出來的花房，花房正在男遣手的攙扶下趿上三枚齒下駄，等會兒的花魁道中，將會吸引中之島遊廓所有人的目光，好讓娼妓們欣羨不已，客人們目不轉睛，今夜過後，花房的身價必然再向上漲，就連一疊大鈔也贖不走他的一根頭髮。

……如此美麗、如此高貴。花房太夫的身影倒映在幸代遣手婆的眼中，使她不禁潸然落淚。

這廂遣手婆正在感慨，那廂樂懷著滿心的不願，緩緩踏出松濤樓的正門，他不想再見到那個小笠原大人，可是他想見到十龍之介。為了再見他一面，他得繼續把身體交給其他男人玩弄，直到終於可以回八乙女家的那天到來為止。

他相信很快，他很快就可以回家了。到時候這漫長的折磨於他而言，也不過是一眨眼間的事情。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有多人的強制性交

受到小笠原大人邀請的十龍之介再次來到花街，中之島遊廓現在於他而言已不再陌生，今夜他逕直走進茶屋，在店遣手的指引下左彎右拐來到庭院後方的廂房，愈往內走就愈安靜，嬌滴滴的笑聲也聽不見了，到後來龍之介耳邊只剩下潺潺水聲以及日本琴清脆的聲響。

廊邊簾帳微揭，室內油燈隱隱發亮，龍之介彎腰進房，這次是由他曾經見過的禿過來帶路。

「裡面還有其他的人嗎？」龍之介鬼使神差地這麼問了巳波。

巳波端著油燈，在門邊攏著下擺緩緩落座。「一直都有。」他斂下眼睛，好像是基於禮節要避開來客的視線，又像是刻意在表達不愉快一樣，唰地一聲給龍之介拉開了門。

在門後坐著約莫五個男人，小笠原大人是其中之一，他的身材矮小故不很明顯，混在好幾位洋人男子裡面更是如此，那些外國人似乎是官差或是使節，在榻榻米上坐得歪七扭八，十分不成體統，龍之介一進屋，便被小笠原招呼到身旁的位置。

「你來得正是時候呢。」小笠原擠著眼睛，拿過杯子就要替龍之介斟酒。「聽八乙女大人說過，你從小都是跟著洋人的老師，想必外語也說得很流利吧。」

「在下不敢當。」龍之介接過了杯盞，朝向房間的另一端望去。那裡花房穿著一襲寶藍打掛，那種藍色艷麗得連在夜裡也隱隱發著水光，上面的紋樣龍之介分辨不出來，只看得出花房嫩白色裏襟上繡泛紫杜若，顯得他脖頸白皙更勝陶瓷，異常潔亮動人。

花房正在為這些男人奏日本琴，他五指纏上撥片，另外那隻空著的手僅是偶爾彈撥琴弦，多半時間擺在下方什麼也不做，他也從未說過半句話，更沒有停下撫琴轉而去和客人應酬的時候。

龍之介還以為他很專心地做這件事情，但又不是那樣，花房主奏的右手，三不五時還彈錯一兩個音。

這裡除了龍之介以外，誰也沒有注意到樂的耳根漸漸紅了起來，就連呼吸也變得不順，一雙眼睛不知道該放在哪裡好。

高聳的伊達兵庫壓得他脖子發疼，那種疼痛讓他姿態更為端莊了，樂這時走神想起那日龍之介插回他頭髮裡的髮簪，他也不知道為什麼，從巳波和環那邊知道這件事情之後，就愈發地在意起龍之介。

如果要回到八乙女家，唯一能依靠的，就只有這個人了。一旦這麼想，樂便也能把自己那種古怪的心情拋諸腦後，他在意龍之介，是因為龍之介對他離開遊廓的計畫而言很重要，絕非出於其他的原因。

樂正在臆想著未來的事情，沒注意到有個穿著軍服的外國男人不知何時走到了他身後，雙手穿過他的腋下，沒兩下就把他從琴的旁邊拉了起來，按倒在地上。這是怎麼回事，現在又是什麼情況？從未在彈琴時遭遇打擾的樂，好半晌都無法意識到，自己接下來要經歷的是怎樣殘酷的蹂躪。

花房向小笠原投來困惑不解的目光，但他的那種求助，非但沒有讓小笠原起身制止這些外國高級軍官們的脫序行為，反而還惹得小笠原哈哈大笑。

「終於也到了你們這些娼妓報效國家的時刻。」小笠原崇光在膝蓋上撐著頭。

「我一直認為會花大錢來嫖妓的男人都是傻子，現在我明白了，上等貨色還是有他的價值的。而且花房絕不會把今天的事情說出去對吧？一個晚上隨隨便便服侍過這麼多人，你的價值就跟一般娼妓也沒兩樣了。」

他說這些話的時候，並沒有看著被客人們簇擁起來、拉扯昂貴和服的花房太夫，而是望著沉不住氣的十龍之介。龍之介手裡捏著酒盞，那極小的一個淺碟在他手指上發著抖，隨時都要被捏碎的樣子，讓小笠原感到十分有趣。

「龍之介君，果然喜歡花房太夫這種類型的吧。」

樂打在身前的和服腰帶一被用力拉扯便散落崩解，不久前才由禿幫他穿得整整齊齊的衣服，也被抓著左右兩襟向後拉開，硬是暴露出被裹在層層衣物裡的嬌嫩肌膚，胸膛上一對乳頭就像是石英上迸開的花苞一樣，用那種被強迫的姿勢，在這些男人面前綻放了。

龍之介別開眼睛，他不忍心看到花房那種淫亂的姿態，那讓他心如刀絞，恨不得一刀把小笠原的人頭砍落在地，其他男人也是同樣。

「你看了心裡也很難受吧，是呀，憐香惜玉的心論誰都有，可是難道龍之介君不想要看見美麗的東西被侮辱嗎？」

「被侮辱……」

「被不認識的陌生男人親吻、撫摸，打開雙腿，什麼也不說便插入進去。更甚者，被用精液澆淋、被用熱鐵烙燙，毫無瑕疵的大腿內側肌膚被刺上不堪入目的文字……」小笠原說著說著，便好像真能看見那樣的畫面一樣，露出了幸福的笑容。「要比原本的美麗，又更上一層樓……」

龍之介不敢說沒有因為小笠原的描述而感到一點興奮。但是眼見花房太夫就要被輪番侵犯，龍之介再也無法按捺自己，他正要起身阻止，卻沒想到小笠原大人按住了他的腿。

「你明白這麼做的後果嗎？」小笠原突然臉色大變。

「你以為這樣的招待，難道是我自己出的錢嗎？神宮寺議員為了一個月見一次花房，早就連名下的土地都拿去抵押了，妻小在人死後才知道財產都沒了，只留下負債；吳服屋的三兒子也因為敗光了家產被斷絕關係，才來鬧著要殉情。我雖身有官職，但論出身不過是一介軍人，又如何同他們的財富比拚呢？」

龍之介如同被潑了一桶冷水一般，聽懂了小笠原的弦外之音，他啞口無語。

「我父親……也……」

小笠原這時候點了根菸，悠悠地看那邊花房被掀開和服下襬，梳好的頭髮早已在掙扎中亂得不成樣子，還纏著撥片的指尖在榻榻米上抓撓，一張臉上盡是懼怕和委屈的神情，他反抗了好一陣子，可是仍然無法從這些男人的手下逃離，只能坦露著私處，被勃起得正硬的肉棒撬開濕軟後穴。

「那是當然。八乙女大人自然是很清楚，這種事情對這些洋人有多大的吸引力。」小笠原說。「所以他和我說，挑個適合的吧，能把事情辦好就行。」

此時樂被強行插入的那種顫抖，看在小笠原眼裡，也有了別樣的樂趣。「你看看，花房不也覺得舒服嗎，太夫說到底，也是靠身體賺錢的淫蕩男娼而已，賣給誰都沒有什麼差別。」

被洋人抓著腰抽插幾十回之後，花房太夫本來蒼白的臉色泛起了曖昧的紅暈，雙腿逐漸無法併攏，赤裸的雙足被高高舉起架在下一個男人的肩膀上，只能順著頂弄不停搖晃，偶爾也像控制不住自己一樣，突然打顫起來，興許是得到高潮了，惹得所有男人發出揶揄的笑聲。

他的額測和鼻尖沁出汗液，男性的象徵也在褻玩下吐露精水，薰香混著他天生的體味在房內擴散開來，壓過了其餘男人的體臭，房內驟然充斥著煽情的香氣，但龍之介已經興奮不起來了。

樂那雙單純又悲傷的眼睛，含著淚水，好像穿透他的胸膛，看進了他的靈魂那樣，讓龍之介羞愧難當。


End file.
